


A Bohno Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [17]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bohno Fanfic

            “Even though I am canonically shown to be interested in waterbenders.”

            “Possess knowledge of your questionable behaviour outside of the arena.”

            “Have a flirty personality when it comes to girls.”

            “And have a tendency to get into trouble.”

            “Practically nobody ships me with you?”

            Tahno took a long sip of his drink and watched Bolin continue.

            “And I’ve interacted with you on screen more than Mako ever has because he never has and that whole episode was just miserable but there is so much potential to be explored with “nasty dude” alone and I just don’t see why not?”

            Bolin took a deep breath and sat back in his chair.  Tahno finished his drink and put the glass down.

            “You’re still not my type, Ferret.”

            “Tell that to the Bohno tag.”


End file.
